Existing desktop publishing (“DTP”) applications generally allow pages of a publication to be laid out using an entirely freeform approach or, alternately, lay out pages automatically using static templates. Applications using the freeform approach provide little if any design guidance. This type of application thereby allows skilled users the flexibility to create virtually any type of page layout for their publication. For instance, a DTP application using the freeform approach requires a user to design and place all of the content on each page of a publication, and to manually break content to change the flow of the content on and between pages. While these types of applications are perfect for highly skilled designers, this approach to DTP is generally unsuitable for users that do not have the creativity or design skills to create their own layout.
DTP applications that automatically lay our content using static templates typically provide significant design guidance in the form of a pre-determined page structure and design contained in the templates. Using these types of applications, a user need only insert content into placeholders defined by a template. This allows a user to easily generate a professional-looking publication by providing only the content that is utilized within a template and possibly performing some minor adjustments. These types of applications are limiting, however, because they typically force users into adapting their content to the structure and design of the provided templates. Although the ability to customize a template is often provided, template editing typically requires that a user utilize a more freeform experience and, as a result, often sacrifices the design assistance provided through the use of the templates.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.